¿Cómo vivir sin ti?
by kagomehigurashi1234
Summary: Naraku ha sido vencido, sólo falta que Inuyasha se decida entre Kikio y Kagome, pero no sabe por cual decidirse, Kagome esta desesperada y encontrará a un nuevo amor
1. La despedida

_**¿CÓMO VIVIR SIN TI?**_

_**Capítulo 1: La despedida **_

Ya habían derrotado a Naraku, la paz volvió a la época Sengoku; sólo faltaba una cosa, que Inuyasha se decidiera entre Kagome o Kykio. El grupo estaba en casa de la anciana Kaede reponiéndose de la batalla, incluso Kouga y Kykio estaban allí, ya que habían sido dañados de consideración.

Kagome es la que estaba mejor ya que, aunque Inuyasha defendiera en todo momento a la sacerdotisa resucitada, Kouga la había estado protegiendo, Kagome no estaba sola en la batalla. Pero un sentimiento de tristeza muy profundo invadió su corazón al ver que su amado Inuyasha, la persona que más amaba en el mundo, sólo defendía a Kykio y se olvidaba de ella.

Inuyasha se fue a caminar y dado que Kykio y Kouga estaban inconscientes, Kagome pensó que era un momento idóneo para ir a hablar con él ya que no podrían ser interrumpidos por ellos dos, así que cogió su arco y sus flechas por si acaso, y salió de la casa de la anciana Kaede siguiendo a Inuyasha.

Siguiéndole, llegaron los dos delante del árbol sagrado, Inuyasha se había dado cuenta hace rato que ella le seguía y durante todo el trayecto pensó que era mejor así, que hablaran aunque aún no tenía la respuesta. Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y miró a Kagome muy fijamente a los ojos.

_Inuyasha tenemos que hablar_ – dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

_Ya lo sé, pero aún no tengo la respuesta_ – dijo él sabiendo que estas palabras no le gustarían nada a su compañera.

Kagome se puso a llorar, y él no sabía que hacer para que parara, sólamente la cogió y la abrazó con fuerza. Sabía que iba a perderla si no se decidía pero aunque tuviera miedo de que eso pasara, aún tenía a Kykio en su mente y en su corazón.

Kagome paró de llorar y le miró a los ojos, ella aún los tenia mojados por las lágrimas, y dijo – _He seguido estando a tu lado, amándote, pensando que algún día te decidirías por una de nosotras, no es justo que sigas jugando con mi corazón_ – ella sentía un gran dolor al decir eso.

_Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño pero es que aunque sienta un gran amor por ti aún tengo a Kikio en mi mente y en mi corazón._

_Así que lo mejor será que me aleje de ti para olvidarme lo más pronto posible de este sentimiento que siento, el cual me está destrozando por dentro_ – dijo ella pensando que era lo mejor.

_No por favor no te separes de mí, no me hagas esto, no sé que haré sin ti, te quiero, no quiero perderte_ – dijo él con dolor.

_Lo siento pero ya has sido injusto conmigo demasiado tiempo_ – dijo ella volviendo a llorar.

_Injusto?_ – preguntó él con dolor.

_Sí, injusto_ – dijo llorando, las lágrimas le impedían seguir hablando, pero pensó que era mejor soltarlo de una vez – _Yo te quiero muchísimo y auque tu sabías que me hacías daño he visto como, muchas veces, me dejabas a un lado para ir con Kykio, la abrazabas, la besabas, y_ _a mi me dejabas sola. No es justo ni bueno para mí quedarme contigo sabiendo que aún tienes a Kykio en el corazón._

Ella se giró e intentó marcharse pero Inuyasha la abrazó por la espalda diciéndole al oído que lo sentía y que no se fuera, pero ella sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de él. Así que se apartó de él rápidamente y dijo – _Abajo!_ – con mucha rabia y dolor, dejando a Inuyasha empotrado en el suelo. Ella corrió, tanto como podía y se fue.


	2. Alguien que la hacía sentir segura

_**Capítulo 2: Alguien que la hacía sentir segura**_

Kagome estaba corriendo sin rumbo, tanto había corrido que se perdió. De pronto un numeroso grupo de demonios la rodearon y ella intentó defenderse, pero uno de ellos era muy rápido con lo cual ella no pudo hacerlo, falló el tiro que hizo con su última flecha y se resigno a esperar la muerte. Le vinieron a la cabeza todos los momentos hermosos que había pasado con su amado Inuyasha pero también todos los momentos dolorosos en los que él la había dejado para ir con Kykio, así que pensó que lo mejor era dejar que ese demonio la matara ya que de esa manera no sufriría más. Soltó su arco y cerró los ojos esperando la muerte.

De pronto sintió el ruido de una gran pelea y abrió los ojos, vio a un hombre de cabellos largos y plateados, piel blanca como la nieve, y unos ojos ámbares que sólo había visto en dos personas Inuyasha, y su hermano Sesshomaru, el cual estaba delante de ella protegiéndola. Cuando hubo acabado con todos los demonios se giró y le dijo – _Qué haces aquí sola, sin mi hermano?_ – La palabra sola retumbó en la cabeza de la joven, si, estaba sola y escucharlo aún le causaba más dolor. Corrió hacia Sesshomaru y le abrazó con mucha fuerza, llorando sin parar.

Él no sabía que hacer, no le gustaban los humanos y tener a la mujer de su hermano abrazada a él le causaba un gran asco. Sólo se había encariñado una vez con una humana, y esa era la pequeña Rin. Al final pensó que la consolaría y después la abandonaría por ahí, no sabía que más hacer. Así que la abrazó mientras Rin, Jaken y A-un observaban la escena. Al cabo de un rato ella se durmió en sus brazos, estaba cansada de tanto llorar y se sentía tan segura en los brazos de aquél demonio que la había salvado que no pudo evitarlo.

Él la depositó en el suelo despacio para que no se despertara. No quería que se despertara y los siguiera, se dio la vuelta e intentó marcharse pero Rin lo detuvo.

_Por favor no la dejemos sola_ – dijo Rin – _ella no tiene a nadie, no tiene con que defenderse, cualquier demonio podría matarla ahora que es tan vulnerable_.

_¡No me importa!_ – respondió gritándole a la pobre Rin que empezó a llorar.

_Ella me ha ayudado muchas veces no puedo marcharme de aquí tranquila sabiendo que está sola y desprotegida_ – dijo llorando la pequeña mientras notaba que su amo se giraba y miraba de otra manera a la humana que estaba durmiendo.

_De acuerdo, lo que tu digas, nos quedamos_ – dijo él resignado.


	3. Una nueva vida

_**Capítulo 3: Una nueva vida.**_   
Cuando Kagome despertó al día siguiente, no muy lejos divisó a una figura masculina que aún estaba durmiendo. Era Sesshomaru, estaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol, Rin i Jaken estaban durmiendo al lado de A-un que estaba vigilando por si había algún peligro avisar a su amo Sesshomaru. No obstante no era necesario, si ocurría algo, si se oía algún ruido cerca, él se despertaría de inmediato dado que podía escuchar pequeños susurros a muchos kilómetros de distancia.   
Kagome empezó a observar a Sesshomaru, se sorprendió al ver que no la habían abandonado ya que él odiaba a todos los humanos excepto a Rin. Kagome estuvo mucho rato sopesando que hacer, si ir sola por ese mundo de guerras civiles o ir con el grupo de viaje del demonio, dado que no quería ir a su casa, el pozo por donde conectaban las dos épocas estaba en la aldea donde vivía Inuyasha, no quería ir y encontrárselo. Eso le causaría mucho dolor, pensó que cuando pasara un tiempo y pudiera encararlo volvería a su casa. Al final decidió seguir con Sesshomaru, si el demonio se lo permitía. Él la había salvado esa vez, quizás seguiría protegiéndola, pero no estaba del todo segura. Él era un demonio, uno de los más fuertes que había conocido, el gran Lord de las tierras del Oeste, era cruel, despiadado, egoísta, creído y muchas otras cosas que asustarían a cualquiera; pero había cogido mucho cariño a Rin, aunque intentara disimular que sentía ese sentimiento por una niña humana, no podía. Se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba y la protegía. Tal vez su relación con él mejoraría y Sesshomaru dejaría de despreciarla por ser una humana, la consideraba un ser inferior, pero no sabía si sería así.   
De pronto Sesshomaru se despertó, se percató que Kagome estaba observándolo, se levantó y fue hacía ella. 

_¿Que tanto me miras?_ – preguntó él con un tono frío.

_Na... Nada_ – dijo ella asustada viendo como él la miraba, parecía que la asesinaba con la mirada.

_Esta bien_.

_Esto... me pregunto por qué no me abandonasteis aquí cuando me quedé dormida_. – dijo Kagome.

_Rin me lo pidió, la verdad no me importa lo que te ocurra humana_ – dijo el demonio con indiferencia – _¿Quieres... quieres seguir el viaje con nosotros_? – le costó preguntar eso, no le gustaba estar con humanos y mucho menos hacerles favores y que ella siguiera el viaje con ellos era un favor dado que él protegía a todos sus sirvientes. Aunque no estaba seguro de que la sacerdotisa lo obedeciera en todo.

_Sí, si no es molestia_. – dijo eso sin pensar dado que sabía que su sola presencia molestaba a Sesshomaru. – _Y me llamo Kagome_ – añadió.

_Mientras no hables conmigo. Rin es quien quiere que vengas_. – dijo él.

_Gracias, y gracias por ayudarme anoche. Ya sé que no soportas a los humanos pero intentare que no te des cuenta de que estoy a aquí y trataré de no ser una molestia para ti._


	4. La tristeza no se desvanecía

_**Capítulo 4: La tristeza no se desvanecía**_

Fueron pasando los días y Kagome no recuperaba la alegría que la caracterizaba. Sesshomaru y Rin la habían visto pocas veces pero sabían que ella era muy alegre y llena de vitalidad, justo todo lo contrario de como se encontraba ahora. Los dos estaban muy preocupados por ella aunque el demonio jamás de los jamases lo admitiría.

Estando con ella empezó a nacer en su interior algo que no había sentido antes. Sentía que quería estar con ella, cuidarla, protegerla, pero sobretodo poseerla. Le preocupaba la idea de errar como su padre y enamorarse de una humana. Sé auto convencía de que lo que sentía era lástima en vez de amor, lo cual vio que no servía de nada. Se había enamorado de ella. Ella le agradecía que la hubiera salvado y que la estuviera protegiendo, la trataba muy bien, a ninguna persona la había tratado tan bien, tanto si era demonio como humano; incluso la trataba mejor que a la propia Rin. Eso se caló en corazón de la joven y así ella empezó a sentir algo por él, pero todavía tenía al hermano del demonio en su corazón. Sesshomaru la veía tan triste que no sabía que hacer. Se fue a su lado y empezaron a hablar.

_Olvídale_ – dijo él con tono de indiferencia, pero sufriendo por ella por dentro, sabiendo que el tonto de su hermano la había abandonado y le había causado un gran dolor.

_Sé que debo hacerlo pero no puedo, le amo tanto_ – dijo ella, ahora empezaba a llorar. Se había aguantado todo el día pero cuando Sesshomaru le dijo que lo olvidará no pudo más.

Él la abrazó, para sorpresa de Kagome. Al escuchar las palabras de la chica, se había llenado de celos, celos hacía su hermano. Él tenía su amor y lo había desaprovechado y ella aún sufría y lloraba por él.

Ella se separó un poco y le dijo - _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ – aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él la miró con rabia, pensando que ella no quería que la abrazara, la soltó con brusquedad y le dijo – _Sólo quería consolarte, si quieres te dejo sola_ – se dio la vuelta a modo de irse.

Ella lo detuvo, abrazándolo por la espalda y llorando le dijo – _por favor no te vayas, no quiero estar sola, ya no, sólo quiero que estés conmigo, no soportaría que tu también me dejaras.-_ De pronto él se giró y la besó, había deseado tanto el momento en que sus labios rozaran los de ella, que no pudo evitar hacerlo en ese momento.

_Pero..._ – dijo ella separándose de él, incrédula y sorprendida, viendo lo que había hecho el trozo de hielo que era Sesshomaru.

_¿No te ha gustado?_ – dijo él esperando que la respuesta fuera que siguiera haciéndolo.

_Por qué?_ – preguntó la joven.

_No lo sé, lo único que sé es que he comenzado a sentir algo por ti, deseaba besarte pero sabía que no debía aprovecharme de tu vulnerabilidad._

_Lo siento, no puedo, yo..._ – la voz de Kagome se entrecortó – _no sería justo para ti, que tu y yo nos convirtamos en pareja, aún tengo a tu hermano en mi corazón._ – A la chica le sorprendió esta declaración, no se lo esperaba.

_No importa esperaré_ – dijo él lleno de celos.

_Pero te agradezco muchísimo que me cuides y me protejas, no sé como, pero te recompensaré por ello._

_Eso espero, aunque me conformaría con que me quisieras._


	5. Preocupación

_**Capítulo 5: Preocupación**_

Kagome y Rin fueron a buscar comida, primero fueron a por fruta y luego querían ir a pescar, pero cuando estaban en el bosque ocurrió algo que las asustó mucho. Un demonio, parecido a un oso, con unas garras enormes apareció, quería atraparlas.

_Rin escapa_ – dijo Kagome mientras estaba corriendo para distraer al demonio.

_No puedo dejarte aquí sola_ – dijo Rin.

_Ve a buscar a Sesshomaru, si te quedas moriremos las dos._

De pronto el demonio le dio un golpe a Kagome, el cual la hizo estamparse contra un árbol, ella quedó inconsciente. Cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia apareció Sesshomaru y lo detuvo, desenvainó su espada y derrotó a la bestia.

Él se giró y la miró preocupado. La cogió con delicadeza entre sus brazos y la llevó al campamento cerca del río. Empezó a mirar por su cuerpo por si tenía alguna herida pero estaba bien solo había sido el golpe, aunque le saldrían algunos moratones en unos días. Gracias a su fabuloso oido escuchó todo lo que ocurrió y pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarla. Pensó que era una chica muy valiente y muy fuerte. Protegió a Rin arriesgando su vida y él estaba muy agradecido de que a la pequeña no le hubiera pasado nada.

_¿Se pondrá bien?_ – preguntó Rin con preocupación.

_Sí, pronto despertará, no le ha pasado nada grave._ - contestó el demonio.

Poco a poco Kagome empezó a despertarse. Todos estaban muy contentos, incluso Sesshomaru, aunque intentó que no se le notara.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_ – preguntó la joven.

_El demonio te tiró contra un árbol y quedaste inconsciente._ – contestó Rin.

_¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó Sesshomaru, estaba muy preocupado el pobre.

_Sí, no os preocupéis._ – dijo notando la preocupación del chico de los ojos ámbares.

_Yo no estaba preocupado._ – dijo para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de que la quería, con que lo supiera ella era suficiente.

_¿Por qué ibas a estarlo?_ – dijo ella mirándolo con cariño como diciendo que no le creía una palabra. Sabía que a él le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos, supuso que se iría ablandando con el paso del tiempo, no le importaba que fuera frío delante de los demás, ella sabía lo que él sentía.


	6. Su cuerpo

_**Capítulo 6: Su cuerpo**_

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde ese beso que le dio el demonio pero ninguno de los dos lo había olvidado. Ahora Kagome se veía más feliz, incluso más que cuando estaba con Inuyasha. Había enterrado ese sentimiento que sentía por el medio demonio, aquel sentimiento que la hacía sufrir y la torturaba.

Aquel día amaneció con ninguna nube en el cielo, el sol daba mucho calor, así que Kagome decidió llevarse a Rin al río y se dieron un baño... Sesshomaru se había impuesto no espiarla cuando ella se bañaba, dado que lo hacía completamente desnuda, pero aquel día no pudo más. Se puso detrás de unos árboles para que no le vieran y observó a la joven mientras se desnudaba y se metía en el agua.

Él sentía curiosidad, quería ver el cuerpo de la mujer de la que se había enamorado. Nunca pensó que fuera tan hermoso. Ella lo era pero verla desnuda le hizo desearla más. Quería abrazarla, estando los dos desnudos, besarla, acariciarla, acariciar esos pechos tan suaves y hacerla suya.

Él hizo un ruido, estaba tan deseoso que no pudo evitar gemir al pensar en eso, con lo cual ella se percató que la observaba. Ella rió sin que él lo hubiera notado. Salió del agua y se vistió, haciendo que él se enfadara, quería ver su cuerpo desnudo una vez más.

Nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto una humana, odiaba a la madre de Inuyasha, por protegerlos su padre murió, desde aquel momento empezó a odiar a toda la raza humana. Y aquí estaba él, espiando a una humana mientras se bañaba desnuda, amándola y deseándola.

Él intentaba no demostrarlo pero Kagome se había dado cuenta que el trato con ella había cambiado, él era muy dulce con ella, la trataba muy bien aunque ni él mismo no se había percatado del cambio que había hecho.

Lo que si había notado es que el trato de la joven hacía él había cambiado, no le tenía miedo, era cariñosa, simpática y amable con él, lo cual hacía que Sesshomaru empezara a pensar que tal vez se había olvidado de su medio hermano y se había enamorado de él. Ese pensamiento le hizo feliz.

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

Muchas gracias a todas por leer mi fic, me alegra mucho que os haya gustado. Espero que el resto de la historia os guste igual o más. Lo de los capítulos cortos, lo siento pero no puedo alargarlos ya que la historia esta terminada y dividida en estos capitulos que voy subiendo.

Otra vez muchas gracias.


	7. Su amor

(Advertencia: este capítulo contiene Lemon)

_**Capítulo 7: Su amor**_

Aquella noche Sesshomaru y Kagome se habían quedado solos dado que él había enviado a Rin, Jaken y A-un a hacer algo. La verdad, quería estar a solas con esa mujer. Él se fue a dar un baño en las aguas termales que había cerca, se desnudó y se metió al agua.

Ella se había olvidado, al fin, de Inuyasha y había empezado a sentir algo por Sesshomaru. Quería demostrárselo, y quería agradecerle la manera en que la cuidaba y la protegía, ya sabía como. Se fue donde estaba él y delante de ese hombre se desnudó.

_¿Qué haces?_ – preguntó él.

_Agradeciéndote lo que haces por mi_ – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.

_No quiero que me lo agradezcas, quiero que me quieras_ – dijo él – _no quiero aprovecharme de ti._

_Lo se cielo_ – dijo ella cariñosamente, mentiéndose en el agua, y mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos le dijo – _pero lo que pasa es que te amo._

_¿De verdad?_ – no se lo podía creer.

_¿No me crees?_ – dijo ella antes de besarle.

Se abrazaron y se dieron el beso más dulce pero a la vez más apasionado que habían dado jamás a alguien.

_¿Estás segura de lo que haces?_ – le preguntó antes de ir a más.

_Sí_ – contestó ella – _quiero que me hagas tuya._

Él empezó a besarla, a acariciarla muy dulcemente, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera. Cuando quería a una mujer, siempre eran demonios, la tomaba y ya está sin pensar en lo que ellas querían. Pero esta vez era diferente, era una humana, y la amaba muchísimo, así que intentó no hacerle daño. Quería que disfrutara.

Después salieron del agua y Kagome se echó en el suelo. Él empezó a besar todo su cuerpo, acarició sus pechos y empezó a lamerla toda. Sentía los gemidos de la chica, lo cual aún le excitaba más y le hacía continuar. Mientras la besaba bajó su mano hacía abajo, le acarició su sexo y ella solamente gemía. La besaba y besaba pero empezó a bajar hacía sus pechos lamiendo sus pezones. Después le besó el estomago, ella se puso nerviosa, veía que bajaba y no se detenía pero le gustaba la sensación. Él empezó a lamer su clítoris, con tal acto, ella se excitó muchísimo y empezó a gemir más fuerte.

_Demuéstrame como quieres agradecerme mi amor _– dijo él parando, haciendo que ella le deseara más.

Ella le echó al suelo y empezó a besarle, luego besó y lamió su cuello y su torso. Mientras hacía eso, empezó a acariciarle su pene y luego bajó con su boca y se lo puso dentro. Eso hizo que el demonio gimiera muy fuerte, haciéndole saber que le gustaba. Ella paró y le retó a que le demostrara que la deseaba.

Él se levantó y la echó otra vez al suelo, se puso encima de ella y, mientras la besaba introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella, con mucho cuidado dado que sus garras podrían hacerle daño. Cuando vio que estaba ya preparada la penetró muy suavemente para que no le doliera, sabía que aún era virgen dado que su hermano no la marco. Nunca fue suya y eso le gustó, saber que sólo había sido de él. Empezó a hacerle el amor suavemente mientras la besaba, pero estaba tan excitado que no pudo más y cuando vio que estaba más relajada y que le gustaba lo que le hacía, lo hizo más rápido, dando un enorme placer a los dos. Pronto llegaron al éxtasis y él le mordió el cuello con cuidado para no hacerle mucho daño, la marcó, ahora era suya y cualquiera que viera esa marca sabría que esa mujer tiene dueño y que no se deben acercar a ella si no quieren morir de la manera más salvaje. Después se durmieron, él tenía su cabeza sobre los pechos de su mujer y sentía como su corazón empezaba a tranquilizarse.


	8. Pensando en Kagome

_**Capítulo 8: Pensando en Kagome**_

Desde que Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron ya hace mucho tiempo, él ha tenido a su lado a Kykio, ella lo encontraba pensativo, distante, ausente incluso triste. Había notado que su amor ya no lo era, el amor tan lindo que le procesaba murió el día en que Naraku les tendió la trampa hace ya 50 años. Ella aún lo amaba pero lo había notado, aunque todo el tiempo que duró la batalla contra Naraku, Inuyasha pensara en ella, ya no la quería, era el recuerdo de su amor y un cariño muy profundo de amigos lo que hacía que él quisiera protegerla.

_¿Inuyasha te ocurre algo amor?_ – dijo la sacerdotisa muy preocupada.

_No nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?_ – dijo él extrañado.

_Te noto ausente, distante, incluso triste me atrevería a decir._

_Tranquila no me pasa nada._

_¿Seguro?_

_Seguro. Lo siento pero me apetece caminar un rato._

_Voy contigo._

_No hace falta, además quiero estar solo para pensar_.

(p) _él estaba pensando en Kagome, no puede olvidarla, aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo, la odio_. - Aquello le hizo abrir los ojos a Kykio.

Kykio estaba en lo cierto, Inuyasha no había dejado de pensar en ella, necesitaba estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Tenía miedo de que fuera muy tarde. Pensó que tal vez se hubiera ido con Kouga ya que no la había visto ir a su casa, él si le había demostrado muchas veces que la quería y que era la única en su vida. Corrió mucho, no importaba la dirección, necesitaba sacarse esa desesperación y esa rabia que había sentido pensando en ello. No sabía cuanto tiempo había corrido hasta que olió el aroma de su Kagome y fue corriendo aún más a prisa, de pronto noto el aroma de su hermano muy cerca del aroma de ella y se puso muy nervioso. - _¿Y si Sesshomaru la hubiera atacado o incluso matado?_- pensó poniéndose muy nervioso, yendo cada vez más rápido. Pronto llegó donde había encontrado sus aromas y vio algo que le desgarró el corazón en mil pedazos. Encontró a su Kagome abrazada a su hermano y besándose. Se quedó helado no podía moverse, pero cuando vio que se iban, fue a por ellos. Quería recuperarla y alejarla de ese ser frío como el hielo que era su hermano, se la había arrebatado. – _Pero él no es capaz de amar, así que está con ella para herirme_ – pensó, estaba seguro de ello pero pronto se daría cuenta de la dura realidad.


	9. El encuentro

_**Capítulo 9: El encuentro**_

Los rayos del sol tocaban la cara de Kagome provocando que se despertara, estaba abrazada a su amor y era muy feliz, por fin era feliz. Amaba a ese hombre y estaba segura del amor que él sentía por ella. Él estaba profundamente dormido, tenía la cabeza en el pecho de su mujer, de pronto sintió las caricias que ella le daba en la cara y el pelo y se despertó.

_Lo siento amor, ¿te he despertado?_ – dijo ella con una mirada de amor que lo cautivó.

_No importa, quisiera despertarme así todos lo días_ – él estaba feliz, por fin había llenado ese hueco que tenía en el corazón, desde que murieron sus padres que sentía que le faltaba algo para ser feliz y por fin lo había encontrado.

_Será mejor que nos vistamos y vayamos a buscar algo para desayunar, estoy hambrienta_.

_Esta bien, pero antes no te gustaría darte otro baño._ – dijo él con una sonrisa picarona.

_Sí, me gustaría mucho_.

Se metieron en el agua y se abrazaron, se estaba tan bien en sus brazos pensó la joven acurrucando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

_Te amo. Soy tan feliz de estar contigo_ – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole.

_Yo también te amo_.

_Deberíamos salir ya tengo mucha hambre_.

_Esta bien, yo iré por algo de carne y pescado y tu ve a buscar leña y fruta, ¿te parece?_

_De acuerdo_. – dijo ella besándolo

Salieron del agua, se vistieron y fueron a buscar las cosas para comer. Él encendió el fuego y ella cocinó. Luego comieron sin dejar de mirarse. Se querían tanto, y por fin eran felices.

_¿No quieres ir a tu casa a ver a tu familia?_ – dijo él.

_La verdad es que los hecho mucho de menos. Cuando me salvaste aquel día pensé en esperar un tiempo en volver a casa, no quería encontrarme con tu hermano. Me hizo mucho daño. No quería enfrentarlo._

_Pero ya ha pasado tiempo y tu..._

Y_o le he olvidado y me he enamorado de ti_ – dijo ella interrumpiéndole. – _Quizás sea mejor ir a ver a mi familia, ya no tengo miedo de encontrarme con él._

_Esta bien, cuando terminemos de comer iremos a tu casa._

_¿De verdad quieres venir?, allí no hay ningún demonio, todo son humanos._

_¿Y qué más da? Ahora ya me gustan los humanos, bueno solamente tu y Rin. Podré soportarlo no te preocupes, por ti haría cualquier cosa y tu lo sabes._

_Si lo sé, muchas gracias. Me gustaría traer también a Rin, seguramente se haría amiga de mi hermano._ – dijo ella feliz.

Después se levantaron y ella le abrazó, él no se lo esperaba, le gustaba la espontaneidad de su mujer. Le hacía feliz. Se besaron, dulce pero a la vez apasionadamente, mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y ella le tenía bien sujeto por el cuello. De pronto él olió un aroma que le era familiar, era su hermano. La cogió de la mano y se fueron, pero no tuvieron tiempo de irse. Inuyasha ya estaba frente a ellos con una cara triste pero a la vez con odio.


	10. La batalla entre los dos hermanos

_**Capítulo 10: La batalla entre los dos hermanos**_

Inuyasha estaba frente ellos, los miró con odio, los odiaba por haberle traicionado, esperaba que Kagome esperara su respuesta para ser felices juntos o olvidarlo, pero no había sido así.

_¿Qué haces aquí maldito híbrido?_ – dijo Sesshomaru con un semblante frío, no quería reconocerlo pero aunque Kagome ya fuera su mujer, tenía miedo de que ella lo dejara por su hermano. Tenía miedo de haber sido un consuelo para ella porque estaba sufriendo mucho por Inuyasha.

_He venido a buscar a Kagome, ¿Qué haces con ella?_ – Pregunto con rabia en la voz.

_Inuyasha –_ dijo Kagome, se le entrecortaba la voz de lo asustada que estaba – _lo siento mucho pero... pero ya no quiero estar a tu lado._

_¿Por qué?, ¿Ya no me amas?_ – preguntó él con tristeza, tenia miedo de que le dijera que ya no le amaba. Si eso sucedía estaba dispuesto a matar a su hermano para recuperarla.

_Yo... – _Kagome no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

_Inuyasha la has perdido, la hiciste llorar y ella decidió olvidarse de ti, ahora es mi mujer y no dejaré que me la quites._ – dijo el demonio con una mirada de odio e ira.

_No renunciaré a ella maldito, si para recuperarla tengo que matarte lo haré y luego volveré a conquistarla._ – dijo el medio demonio a su hermano.

_Aba._.. – quería pararlos pero Sesshomaru lo evitó.

_Por favor deja que solucionemos esto nosotros, no te metas._ – dijo su amor con una mirada tierna.

_Pero yo no quiero que os peleeis por mi, no quiero que os hagais daño._ – Ella estaba muy preocupada, los dos hermanos lo notaron pero aún así no cambiaron de opinión.

_No te preocupes no dejaré que me venza –_ dijeron los dos a la vez sin darse cuenta.

Inuyasha desenvainó su espada y fue corriendo hacia su hermano y lo atacó, Sesshomaru lo paró y así empezaron a pelear. Inuyasha daba golpes sin sentido, se dejaba dominar por la rabia y el odio que sentía en ese momento, Sesshomaru no perdió la concentración y le hizo un corte en el brazo con su espada. El medio demonio se separó y uso la herida del viento, quería acabar con él, de una vez por todas y recuperar a la mujer que amaba. Pero Sesshomaru era muy rápido, lo esquivó y le dio un golpe con su espada a la Tessaiga, la cual salto unos metros atrás de su hermano. Luego envainó a Tokajin y empezaron a luchar con sus garras y puños. Inuyasha no hacía nada más que recibir los golpes que le propinaba su hermano hasta que al fin cayó al suelo desmayado. Sesshomaru quiso darle el golpe de gracia a su hermano, quería acabar con el hombre que le quería robar a su mujer. De pronto Kagome se interpuso.

_Quita de ahí Kagome, voy a acabar con esto_ – dijo Sesshomaru furioso.

_No por favor, es tu hermano, ¿que quieres que les diga a nuestros hijos, que no tendrán tío porque su padre lo mató?_

_¿Hijos?_

_Si hijos, quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero que Inuyasha y tu hagan las paces y que nuestros hijos le conozcan._ _Por favor para._ – empezó a llorar, no quería que le matara, Inuyasha había significado mucho por ella pero ahora era su cuñado, no quería que le pasara nada, quería una familia feliz.

Sesshomaru no continuó, no quería que su mujer llorara, cogió a su hermano, el cual aún no había despertado y fueron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.


	11. Adiós

_**Capítulo 11: Adiós**_

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña de la vieja sacerdotisa todos salieron a recibir a Kagome pero se quedaron helados cuando vieron a Sesshomaru con ella y a Inuyasha en los brazos de su hermano.

_¿Qué pasó Kagome? _– preguntó Miroku preocupado por su amigo.

_Sesshomaru y yo estamos juntos_ – dijo la joven.

_Ohhhh!_ – dijeron todos con una cara de asombro.

_Llegó Inuyasha y nos vio besándonos y furioso empezó a atacar a Sesshomaru._

_¿Hay algún sitio donde pueda dejarlo?_ – Preguntó el demonio, no quería tener más a su hermano en brazos. Lo odiaba pero haría un esfuerzo por su mujer no quería que se pusiera triste.

_Oh! Sí claro_ – dijo la anciana – _deje a Inuyasha dentro de la cabaña_.

Entraron todos en la cabaña, Sesshomaru dejo a Inuyasha en un futón que había en el suelo y le dijo a Kagome – _Voy a buscar a Rin para ir a tu casa, cuando despierte habla con él y convéncelo de que no vuelva a intentarlo o esta vez no respondo -. – Esta bien, vuelve pronto amor – _dijo ella y luego le besó.

Inuyasha se iba despertando poco a poco y vio a Kagome cerca de él. Los demás se fueron para dejarlos hablar.

_Kagome..._

_No digas nada y escuchame_ – dijo ella interrumpiéndole. – _Me hiciste mucho daño y decidí ser feliz, él me ama y yo le amo a él, por favor resignate, yo nunca voy a ser tuya._

_Pero Kagome yo..._

_Tu aún estas confuso, me has visto con él y te has puesto furioso pero aún no puedes decidirte._ – Volvió a interrumpirle – _Por favor no vuelvas a pelearte con él no quiero que os hagais daño por mi culpa. Sabes que él puede matarte si quiere, no quiero que mis hijos nazcan sin su tio..._

_¿Hijos?_ – dijo él extrañado.

_Sí, quiero formar una familia con él, de hecho habíamos decidido ir a mi casa para que conociera a mi familia, la verdad es que yo los hecho de menos y quiero ir a verlos._

_¿Eres feliz con él? – _preguntó triste.

_Sí, mucho._

_Bien entonces os dejare tranquilos, pero si te hace daño o me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy._

_Gracias Inuyasha- _dijo Kagome con alegría.

_No te preocupes hermano, nunca le haré daño –_ Sesshomaru entro de repente con Rin cogida de la mano.

_Os dejo solos –_ dijo Kagome cogiendo a Rin de la mano – _Por favor haced las paces. Adiós Inuyasha _ – y salió de la cabaña.

_Tengo que reconocerlo hermano, siempre me ganas._ – dijo el medio demonio con una cara muy triste.

_¿Y qué esperabas?_ – dijo Sesshomaru con un tono frío.

_Hagamos las paces por ella, quiero que sea feliz, y si es feliz contigo pues._.. – no pudo terminar la frase y empezó a llorar. No quería que su hermano lo viera llorar pero no podía evitarlo.

_Lo siento hermano, sé lo mucho que la amas, pero te prometo que la haré feliz._ – y abrazó a su hermano.

_Creía que me detestabas._ – dijo Inuyasha sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer su hermano.

_Supongo que ella me esta ablandando, además no quiero que sufra, por eso he hecho las paces contigo, y somos hermanos así que intentemos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante._

_Sí hermano. Adiós._

_Adiós._

Sesshomaru salió de la cabaña, abrazó por detrás a su mujer, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo y le dijo que ya era hora de irse.

_¿A dónde vas Kagome?_ – preguntó Shippo llorando.

_Voy a mi casa, con Sesshomaru y con Rin que ahora es mi hija adoptiva._

_Yo también quiero ir¿qué no soy tu hijo adoptivo¿me vas a abandonar?_

_Shippo!_ – dijo Kagome abrazándolo, viendo llorar al pequeño no pudo evitar llorar ella también.

_Podemos llevarlo con nosotros_ – dijo Rin, Kagome la miró y luego miró a su marido, el cual asintió.

_Esta bien Shippo vienes con nosotros_.

_Adiós amiga _– dijo Sango abrazándola.

_Adiós Sango _– dijo Kagome.

_Adiós Kagome _–dijo el monje.

_Adiós pequeña _– dijo Kaede.

_Adiós amigos _– dijo Kagome con la voz triste.

Luego de despedirse se fueron directos al pozo se abrazaron los cuatro y saltaron.


	12. De vuelta a casa

_**Capítulo 12: De vuelta a casa**_

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, Sesshomaru les cogió a todos y salió del pozo de un salto. Luego abrieron la puerta y salieron fuera de la habitación donde había el pozo. Los tres habitantes del pasado lo miraron todo con sorpresa. Todo había cambiado para ellos, todo era diferente.

_Bien entremos en casa_ – dijo Kagome.

_Sí!_ – gritaron los pequeños.

_Kagome_ – Sesshomaru la paró y le cogió de la mano para ir a su casa.

Cuando todos entraron la madre de Kagome fue a recibirlos, se sorprendió de que su hija no volviera con Inuyasha sino con otro hombre, el cual se parecía mucho a él, y con dos niños pequeños.

_Kagome, hija, que alegría verte_. – dijo su madre. – _Sota aún esta en la escuela y tu abuelo ha salido a comprar, pronto llegaran._

_Mama, estoy muy contenta de volver a estar en casa. Quiero presentarte a Sesshomaru, mi esposo._

_¿Tu esposo? Encantada de conocerte, espero que seáis felices._

_Encantado. Gracias señora._

_Mama, ella es Rin, es la hija adoptiva de Sesshomaru, y él es Shippo mi hijo adoptivo._

_¿Hijos adoptivos? ¿Ya soy abuela? Venid aquí pequeños._ – dijo su madre abrazándolos.

_Abuela!_ – gritaron los niños.

_Seguro que quereis descansar, yo me llevare a los niños a mi habitación para que descansen un poco._

_Gracias mama, vamos a mi cuarto._

_Claro hija, os despertaré a la hora de cenar._

Subieron todos las escaleras, la madre de Kagome se llevo los niños a su habitación y bajó a hacer la cena. Sesshomaru y Kagome entraron en la habitación de la joven. En aquel momento él estaba feliz, la habitación hacía mucho olor a ella pero también noto un aroma que le era familiar, el de su hermano.

_Kagome._

Dime.

Noto el aroma de mi hermano aquí.

_Eso es porque él a veces venia a buscarme y se quedaba a dormir aquí._

_¿En tu habitación?_ – estaba muy celoso y ella lo notó.

_¿Celoso?_

_¿Yo? ¿De él? no._

_Ya ya, tranquilo que no ocurrió nada, ya lo notaste yo sólo he sido tuya_.

Ella le abrazó y él estaba muy contento, era verdad, ella solamente había sido suya. Se estiraron en la cama y se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro. Eran muy felices y no dejarían que esa felicidad se les escapara de las manos.

Kagome despertó al cabo de un par de horas, abrió los ojos y vio a Sesshomaru placidamente dormido, empezó a besarle y el despertó.

_Hola cielo, ¿cómo has dormido?_ – dijo ella con un tono cariñoso.

_Bien –_ dijo antes de besarla.

_Kagome, hija, ve a despertar a los niños que ya es hora de cenar. –_ dijo la madre de la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_Ya vamos mama. Será mejor que bajemos porque es capaz de entrar y tirarnos de las orejas para que bajemos – _dijo ella en broma.

_Pues será mejor que no la hagamos esperar._

Fueron al cuarto de su madre y vieron a los pequeños dormidos, estaban tan lindos los dos. Kagome se acercó y les despertó con suavidad. Sesshomaru la miraba embobado, - _será una buena madre, tanto para ellos como para nuestros hijos_ – pensó ilusionado al pensar en tener hijos con ella. Los pequeños fueron despertando y bajaron a cenar. Conocieron a Sota y al abuelo y se llevaron de maravilla desde el primer momento. Cenaban mientras hablaban sobre ellos y Sesshomaru quedo impresionado de la familia que había formado.

_Bien niños, mañana vamos a salir a dar un paseo. Os enseñaré la ciudad e iremos al parque de atracciones_ – dijo Kagome ilusionada de salir en familia.

_¿Yo podré ir?_ – dijo Sota.

_Sí, claro que si._

_¿Qué es un parque de atracciones?_ – dijeron Sesshomaru, Rin y Shippo.

_Pues es un sitio para que todo el mundo se divierta, sobretodo los niños pequeños._

_Que aburrido_ – dijo Sesshomaru.

_Tranquilo cariño, ya saldremos tu y yo solos. Primero quiero enseñaros un poco la ciudad y que los niños se diviertan. _

_De acuerdo_.

_Ten hija_ – dijo la madre de Kagome dándole ropa de cuando ella y Sota eran pequeños para los niños y ropa de su padre para Sesshomaru.

_Gracias mama_. – dijo ella tomándola y dándole un beso a su madre.

_De nada hija buenas noches_.

_Buenas noches mama_. – dijo subiendo las escaleras junto a su pequeña familia.

Subieron y llevaron a los niños a la habitación de invitados y ellos fueron a la habitación de Kagome para dormir y descansar, el día siguiente sería cansado.


	13. Una salida en familia

_**Capítulo 13: Una salida en familia**_

Los rayos del sol topaban con el rostro de Kagome haciendo que se despertara, abrió los ojos y despertó a Sesshomaru. Después se fueron a bañarse, vestirse y despertar a los niños para ir al parque de atracciones. Sesshomaru llevaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos negros; y Kagome un vestido de raso azul claro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Ella fue a vestir a los niños, Rin llevaba un vestido rosa que le llegaba a las rodillas con un lazo azul detrás, y Shippo llevaba una camiseta verde y unos tejanos que habían sido de Sota, a los cuales le tuvieron que hacer un agujero para que sacara su cola. Para que esta no estuviera a la vista de la gente llevaba una pequeña gabardina. Fueron a desayunar y luego se encaminaron los cuatro junto con Sota al parque de atracciones.

Al bajar la escalera del templo Sesshomaru, Rin y Shippo se sorprendieron al ver cosas que, para ellos, eran muy extrañas, aunque el demonio no lo admitiría..

_Kagome ¿qué es eso que tiene dos ruedas y va gente dentro?_ – preguntó curiosa Rin.

_Es un coche, se utilitza para llevar a la gente de un lado a otro, como vuestros carros._

_¡¡¡AAAhhhhhh!!!_ – dijeron los pequeños.

La visita por la ciudad fue muy pesada para la pobre Kagome dado que los niños no paraban de preguntarle cosas, a las cuales ella no paraba de responder. Después de media hora andando y de haber cogido un metro llegaron al parque de atracciones. Los tres niños estaban muy contentos y no paraban de subirse a las atracciones mientras Kagome y Sesshomaru los vigilaban para que no pasara nada. Después fueron a comer y, regresando a casa, fueron un rato al centro comercial donde Kagome compro ropa para Sesshomaru, Rin y Shippo y algunos juguetes para los niños.

Finalmente llegaron a casa. Todos estaban muy cansados así que dejaron la salida los dos solos para otro día, fueron a cenar y después a dormir.

_Que pena que estemos tan cansados me habría gustado ir a cenar contigo los dos solos_ – dijo Kagome poniéndose el pijama.

_Yo no estoy cansado, si quieres._

_¡Muy gracioso!, pues para tu información yo si que estoy cansada _– dijo ella simulando el enfado.

_¡Humanos!_ – dijo él en tono de burla.

_Pues te has enamorado de una humana y tu hija también lo es_ – dijo ella sonriendo y apuntando a la habitación de al lado donde estaba Rin durmiendo.

_Pero vosotras sois especiales_ – dijo antes de besarla.

Se metieron en la cama y se durmieron uno en los brazos del otro.

**Dejad REVIEWS por favor!!!! Quiero saber si os ha gustado. Gracias por leer mi fanfic.**


	14. La salida romántica

_**Capítulo 14: La salida romántica**_

Al cabo de unos días, cuando Kagome ya les había enseñado toda la ciudad, Kagome y Sesshomaru decidieron salir los dos solos. Era Sábado por la noche los dos se vistieron para ir a cenar. Sesshomaru llevaba un traje color negro con una camisa blanca un poco desabotonada y unos zapatos negros. Kagome se puso un vestido negro con un escote en el que las tiras se sujetaban mediante un nudo en la espalda. El vestido llegaba hasta los pies y tenía una abertura que empezaba en medio del muslo. También se puso unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Cuando Sesshomaru la vio quedo impresionado, sonrojándose levemente al ver a la mujer que tenía por esposa. Kagome se dio cuenta y le lanzo una sonrisa llena de amor.

_Estas hermosísima amor_ – dijo él aún sonrojado.

_Tu estas guapísimo_ – dijo ella antes de darle un tierno beso – _voy a coger el bolso y nos vamos, he reservado mesa en un restaurante muy bonito cerca de aquí._

_De acuerdo – _dijo él.

_¡Adiós familia! - _gritaron los dos antes de irse.

_¡Adiós Kagome, Adiós Sesshomaru!_ – gritaron todos.

Se encaminaron hacia el restaurante y Kagome le cogió la mano a Sesshomaru. – _Te amo_ – dijo ella besándolo. – _Yo también te amo_ – dijo él con una sonrisa. Cuando entraron en el restaurante una chica vestida de uniforme les atendió muy amablemente.

_Bienvenidos ¿qué desean?_ – dijo la recepcionista.

_Hace unos días reservé una mesa a nombre de Higurashi_. – dijo Kagome.

_Ah si, pasen por aquí_ – dijo ella encaminándolos a una mesa situada en un reservado. – _Aquí tienen la carta._

_Gracias_ – dijo Kagome a la camarera, y luego le dijo a Sesshomaru – _Lee la carta y elige que quieres comer_.

_Creo que ya sé lo que voy a comer_ – dijo él convencido.

_Yo también, ¡camarera!_

Pidieron a la camarera lo que querían comer y al cabo de un rato se lo trajeron. – _Delicioso_ – decían los dos al probar la comida. Comieron muy a gusto mientras no paraban de mirarse y darse caricias en las manos y el rostro.

Cuando terminaron, ella fue a pagar ya que Sesshomaru no tenía dinero de la época. Eso le hizo enfurecer, ser el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, el hombre más rico de la zona y no poder pagar la cena. Kagome intentó tranquilizarle y le dijo que no pasaba nada, ella pagaría las cosas de su mundo y él le daría todo lo que necesitara cuando estuvieran en la época Sengoku. Así él se calmó dado que lo veía justo ya que él no tenía dinero de la época moderna.

Después de ir a cenar fueron al cine, como ella sabía que a Sesshomaru no le gustaría una película romántica, fueron a ver una de aventuras. Dado que ya habían ido al cine a ver una película con los niños a Sesshomaru no le asustó nada de aquello, Kagome le contó esa vez que todo era ficción y que nada era real.

Cuando salieron del cine fueron en dirección al Templo Higurashi, había sido una velada fantástica y ahora estaban comentando la película en el camino. De pronto Kagome se sintió débil y Sesshomaru la cogió a tiempo de que no cayera al suelo, se había desmayado.

Sesshomaru la cogió en brazos con mucha delicadeza y se fue en dirección al templo tan rápido que llegó en seguida.

_¿Qué le ha pasado a Kagome?_ – preguntó su madre preocupada, después de abrir la puerta y encontrar a Kagome desmayada en brazos de Sesshomaru.

_No lo sé, se desmayó de pronto_ – dijo él, la miraba de una manera muy tierna y muy preocupado.

_Llévala a su cuarto, mañana la llevaremos a un doctor _– dijo la madre de Kagome suponiendo lo que le pasaba a su hija.

Mientras Sesshomaru entraba en la habitación, dejaba a Kagome en la cama y la arropaba, la madre de Kagome preparaba una bandeja con algo de comer y un poco de agua para cuando Kagome despertara.

_Sesshomaru, tengo que preguntarte una cosa_ – dijo la madre de Kagome dejando la bandeja en el escritorio.

_Digame señora Higurashi._

_Tu y mi hija..._ – se le entrecortaba la voz por hablar de un tema tan delicado – _tuvieron relaciones, ¿no es así?_

_Si_ – respondió adivinando porque lo preguntaba.

_Pues, Kagome podría estar embarazada._

_Eso me haría mucha ilusión_ – dijo él mirando a Kagome de una manera muy tierna.

_Mañana iremos al hospital y le harán unas pruebas para comprobarlo_.

_De acuerdo_.

La madre de Kagome se fue de la habitación y él se sentó al lado de la cama para no molestar a Kagome mientras dormía. No durmió en toda la noche esperando que el doctor le confirmara que pronto tendría cachorros.


	15. El embarazo

_**Capítulo 15: El embarazo**_

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru, Kagome y su madre fueron al hospital a que le hicieran a la joven unos chequeos para comprobar si estaba o no estaba embarazada.

Al llegar le tomaron los datos a Kagome y la hicieron pasar, junto con sus acompañantes, a la consulta del doctor Hikara. Al entrar en la habitación donde le harían las pruebas, les atendió un doctor de unos cuarenta años, con barba y una bata blanca encima de un traje gris.

_Buenos días_ – dijo el doctor.

_Buenos días_ – dijeron los tres al unísono.

_¿A qué se debe la visita?_

_Creo que puedo estar embarazada_ – dijo Kagome con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, le daba vergüenza hablar de esos temas.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones?_ – preguntó el doctor sin ningún pudor, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de preguntas.

_Pues hace unas dos semanas y media_ – dijo Kagome pensando cuanto hacía para no equivocarse.

_Bien, pasa a la camilla y te haremos unos análisis, estarán dentro de un par de horas_.

Kagome hizo lo que le dijo el doctor y una enfermera le sacó un poco de sangre. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, no le gustaban las agujas, Sesshomaru lo notó y estuvo a punto de matar a la enfermera por hacerle daño a su mujer. Kagome, al notarlo, le dijo no con la cabeza y él se calmó.

_No te preocupes, lo que pasa es que no me gustan nada las agujas_ – le dijo ella saliendo de la consulta y yendo a la sala de espera a esperar los resultados.

Al cabo de dos horas les hicieron pasar otra vez en la consulta del doctor y éste les dio las buenas noticias. Ella estaba embarazada. Los tres se pusieron muy contentos y Sesshomaru la besó muy tiernamente.

Cuando salían del hospital, Sesshomaru la cogió en brazos, no quería que le pasara nada ni a ella ni a su cachorro. Ella le recriminó diciendo que estaba embarazada no enferma y que además llevaba poco tiempo embarazada. Así que él no tubo más remedio que dejarla al suelo, y fueron andando al Templo.

La noticia lleno de felicidad a todos los miembros de la familia, tanto al futuro bisabuelo, como al tío y los hermanitos. Esa noche hicieron una cena especial para celebrarlo.


	16. De vuelta a la época Sengoku

_**Capítulo 16: De vuelta a la época Sengoku**_

Al cabo de unos días decidieron ir a la época Sengoku para contarles la buena noticia a Inuyasha y sus amigos. Salieron del pozo y fueron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Les recibieron con mucha alegría, incluso Jaken y A-hun estaban allá esperándolos.

_Que alegría tenerte de nuevo aquí_ – dijo Sango abrazando a su amiga.

_Gracias_ – dijo ella contenta - _¿Dónde está Inuyasha?_ – preguntó preocupada al no ver a su cuñado.

_Se ha ido a pasear por el bosque, desde que os encontró aquel día juntos y le dijisteis que estabais juntos que no ha sido el mismo _– dijo Miroku con un tono de preocupación por su amigo.

_Siempre está triste y ha perdido el apetito _– dijo la anciana. – _estoy segura que estará muy contento cuando te vea._

_Voy a ver si lo encuentro y hablare con él_ – dijo Sesshomaru. Él demonio veía como Kagome tenía una relación con Sota tan buena, que deseó tener más relación con su hermano. Con ella y su familia había visto que era realmente tener una familia y deseó que la suya fuera muy feliz.

Sesshomaru olió el aroma de Inuyasha mezclado con agua y sal, - _ha estado llorando_, - pensó el demonio sufriendo por su hermano. Desde que está con Kagome que cambió su manera de ser, se había ablandado, y quería tener una buena relación de hermanos con Inuyasha. Nunca se habían tratado bien y muy pocas veces se habían dirigido la palabra, si no era para insultarse. Quería cambiar eso. Vio a Inuyasha sentado en la rama de un árbol y se percató que él se había dado cuenta que le había encontrado.

_Inuyasha, se que estas ahí, baja del árbol, tenemos que hablar_ – dijo él en un tono que no era el tono frío de antes, era más cálido.

_Lo siento Sesshomaru, pero quiero estar solo_.

_Sé que has estado llorando, lo he notado cuando te he olido. Ven y hablaremos._

_De acuerdo – _dijo Inuyasha bajando del árbol.

_Hermano lo siento –_ dijo Sesshomaru abrazando a su hermano.

_Pero que._.. – Inuyasha no se lo creía. Su hermano había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo.

_Ya te lo dije, ella me está ablandando._ _Por favor hermano intenta reponerte, no me gusta verte así y estoy seguro que Kagome se pondrá muy triste si sabe que has llorado._

_De acuerdo, intentaré no estar triste delante de ella._

_No, eso no es suficiente, quiero que te repongas, quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes y que seas feliz._

_Es muy difícil sin ella, pero lo intentaré._

_Bien, vamos a la aldea. Kagome y yo tenemos algo que deciros._

_¿El qué? – _preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido.

_Ya lo veras._

_No, dímelo por favor._

_Kagome y yo vamos a tener un cachorro._

_Eso es fantástico_ – dijo él intentando disimular su tristeza. Ahora si que la había perdido del todo, deseaba que ese cachorro fuera suyo.

Los dos fueron con paso ligero a la aldea para contarles a los demás la noticia y para despreocupar a Kagome por la tristeza de Inuyasha. Cuando entraron en la cabaña, los encontraron a todos sentados alrededor de una hoguera hablando.

_Ahora que han llegado, Sesshomaru y yo tenemos una noticia para contaros._

_¿Qué pasa amiga?_ – preguntó Sango.

_Vamos a tener un bebe._

_Felicidades – _dijeron todos al unísono, incluso Inuyasha. Quería disimular su tristeza en frente de Kagome. Los demás estaban muy contentos y Jaken, bueno, sólo se desmayó de la impresión. Todos se pusieron a reír cuando vieron al demonio sapo tirado por el suelo.

_¿Os quedareis aquí hasta que nazca el bebe?_ – preguntó Inuyasha.

_Sí la llevare a mi castillo, allí todos los sirvientes la trataran como una reina –_ dijo Sesshomaru.

_Pero tenemos que ir cada mes a mi casa a ver a mi familia y para hacerme una revisión, tenemos que comprobar que el embarazo va bien._ – dijo Kagome.

_¿Y el parto? – _dijo la anciana.

_En el momento del parto nos quedaremos aquí, no quiero que los médicos se desmayen de la impresión cuando vean a un medio demonio nacer._

_Tienes razón, cuanto falte poco para que nazca, llamaré a la mujer que ayudó a mi madre dar a luz – _dijo Sesshomaru.

_Pero pueden hacerlo Kaede y Sango –_ replicó Kagome.

_Ellas pueden estar, pero necesitamos a alguien que tenga experiencia en partos de demonios, tu parto será muy difícil dado que yo soy un demonio y tenemos que asegurarnos que todo irá bien._

_Tienes razón._

_Vamos al castillo, tengo que enseñarte donde vas a vivir. Si quereis podeis venir unos días y así estáis con Kagome._ – dijo el demonio a todos los presentes.

_Bien –_ dijeron todos.


	17. El castillo de Sesshomaru

_**Capítulo 17: El castillo de Sesshomaru, el nuevo hogar de Kagome**_

Cuando llegaron al castillo de Sesshomaru todos menos Jaken, Rin y él se quedaron atónitos con lo que veían. Ante ellos tenían a un imponente castillo con enormes torres y unos jardines bellísimos, decorados con fuentes y bancos de mármol para sentarse. El castillo estaba protegido por una muralla de piedra y con una gran puerta de hierro forjado, muy pesada, que se abría con la ayuda de cuatro demonios que protegían la entrada.

_Tu castillo es bellísimo Sesshomaru _– dijo Kagome sorprendida por lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

_Ahora también es tu castillo, Kagome_ – respondió él.

Cuando entraron en el castillo vieron un gran vestíbulo decorado con cuadros con imágenes de su familia, Inuyasha se quedó un rato viendo el retrato de su padre pensando en cuanto le habría gustado conocerle dado que murió el día en que nació el medio demonio. Sesshomaru se le acercó y empezaron a hablar.

_Hermano_ – dijo Inuyasha a Sesshomaru sin dejar de mirar el cuadro - _¿Me contarás cosas de él?_

_Si, te contare todo lo que quieras saber, siento mucho que no llegaras a conocerle._

_Yo también le contaré cosas señor Inuyasha_ – dijo la pulga Myoga que había salido de no se sabe donde.

_¿De dónde has salido tu, viejo?_ – preguntó Inuyasha después de aplastarlo con el dedo porque la pulga había aprovechado para pincharlo y beber un poco de su sangre.

_Os encontré por el camino y me subí al lomo de Kirara_.

_Os enseñaré vuestras habitaciones_ – dijo Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a todos.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y fueron a la parte este del castillo.

_Inuyasha esta será tu habitación_ – dijo abriendo una puerta y al entrar todos vieron una gran habitación con todo lujo de detalles para que Inuyasha estuviera cómodo – _En el armario hay diversas mudas por si quieres cambiarte._

_Gracias. – _Respondió Iunyasha con una sonrisa_ – tengo que disimular mi tristeza enfrente de ellos – _pensó.

_Sango aquí esta la tuya._

_Gracias Sesshomaru._

_Miroku y Shippo aquí esta la vuestra._

_Gracias._

_Ven Kagome te enseñare nuestra habitación – _dijo Sesshomaru cogiendo a Kagome de la mano y llevándola hasta ella. La habitación estaba un poco alejada de las demás, sobretodo de la de Inuyasha, no quería que su hermano se sintiera mal al estar cerca de la suya sabiendo que Kagome dormiría con él.

_Sesshomaru es preciosa –_ dijo Kagome con cara de asombro.

_Es la mejor del castillo¿qué esperabas?_

La habitación era el doble de grande que las demás, con enormes ventanales cubiertos por unas cortinas semi transparentes color blanco. La cama era muy grande y tenía una mesita de noche a cada lado. Había un tocador con un enorme espejo y dos armarios, uno con ropa para Sesshomaru y otra con ropa para Kagome. La joven, además, pudo vislumbrar una puerta.

_Es el baño_ – dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa picara. – _¿Quieres que nos demos un baño?_

_Sí estaría muy bien._

Kagome abrió los armarios y escogió ropa para ellos, después fueron al baño para darse un baño juntos. El cuarto de baño era muy grande, con una enorme bañera, el agua que llegaba a las bañeras de los cuartos de baño del castillo provenía de un gran lago de aguas termales.

Los dos se desnudaron y se metieron en la bañera, Kagome puso unas sales de baño que tenían muy buen olor y la bañera se lleno de espuma.

_Que bien se esta._ – dijo ella.

_Sí, sobretodo porque estas tu aquí._ – dijo él abrazándola y dándole un beso muy tierno.

_Te amo –_ dijo ella acariciando su cabello plateado.

_Y yo a ti, amor._

Después fueron al comedor y se reunieron con los demás para cenar. El comedor era muy grande y la mesa también tanto que entre ocho personas solo ocupaban una pequeña parte de ella. Sesshomaru se sentó en la punta, Kagome a su lado derecho, a su lado estaba Inuyasha y al lado de este estaba Shippo. Al lado izquierdo de Sesshomaru estaba Rin, al lado de esta Sango y después estaban Miroku y el pequeño sapo demonio, sirviente de Sesshomaru.

Al terminar de cenar todos se fueron a su habitación, cuando Inuyasha vio a Kagome y a Sesshomaru entrar en la suya, entró a la habitación que le había dado su hermano y se tiró en la cama. Comenzó a llorar, saber que su querida Kagome ahora estaba durmiendo con su hermano hizo que su corazón se rompiera.

_Kagome te he perdido _– dijo en un susurro.

Después oyó como llamaban a la puerta. – _Adelante_- dijo él secándose las lagrimas. Vio como entraba su hermano.

_He olido lagrimas y me he preocupado, quería saber como estabas._

_Lo siento no puedo más necesito desahogarme, no te preocupes se me pasara._

_Le he dicho a Kagome que tenía trabajo que hacer y que se fuera a dormir, me quedare un rato contigo. Ya sé que soy el causante de tu dolor pero quiero intentar consolarte._ – dijo Sesshomaru sentándose en la cama y abrazando a su hermano. – _Lo siento hermano, no sabía que la amabas tanto._

_No es tu culpa, yo la hice sufrir, por eso ella se apartó de mi y buscó el amor contigo. Ella quiere ser feliz y yo solo le he dado tristeza con mi indecisión. No sabía cuanto la amaba hasta que la vi contigo_. – dijo llorando. – _No te preocupes, necesito tiempo para reponerme eso es todo._

_Espero que sea pronto. Por cierto, gracias por disimular delante de ella, se pondría muy triste si supiera cuanto sufres._

_Si, tienes razón, ella es muy buena._ – dijo Inuyasha separándose de su hermano. – _Tengo sueño me pondré a dormir._

_Si no te importa me quedare un rato más._

_¿Y eso?_

_Cuando eras pequeño no te cuidé y ahora me arrepiento, quiero cuidarte todo lo que pueda para redimirme. Cuando tu madre murió y ni los demonios ni los humanos te querían y te maltrataban no estaba contigo defendiéndote. No he sido un buen hermano y quiero que me perdones._

_Tranquilo te perdon... – _No terminó la frase dado que se quedó dormido.

_Lo siento hermano –_ dijo Sesshomaru acariciándole la cabeza suavemente mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. – _Yo llorando por ti, Kagome me has ablandado mucho. Inuyasha quiero que seas feliz y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguir-lo _(pensó).

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación de Inuyasha, no sin antes volver a mirarlo, estaba muy preocupado por él, no quería reconocerlo pero empezaba a querer a su hermano y a preocuparse por él. El demonio que antes era un tempano de hielo se había ablandado cuando conoció el sentimiento del amor de manos de la simple humana, como él la llamaba antes, que antes de que se enamorara trató de matar. – _Que tonto fui, si la hubiera matado no habría conocido la felicidad que te da el tener una familia_.- Entró en su habitación y se metió en la cama. Kagome ya estaba dormida, la abrazó con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

**Gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que hos vaya gustando la continuación. Los voy subiendo de dos en dos para facilitaros la lectura, si quereis que suba más capítulos a la vez lo decís. Otra vez muchas gracias.**


	18. Unos dias tranquilos

_**Capitulo 18: Unos días tranquilos**_

Cuando Kagome despertó en brazos de Sesshomaru se sentía tan protegida y segura, se giró con mucha delicadeza para no despertarlo y le besó en los labios.

_Que despertar tan hermoso. _– dijo él abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

_Lo siento cariño no quería despertarte._

_Tranquila me ha gustado la manera en que lo has hecho, tus labios son muy dulces._ – dijo él antes de volver a besarla.

_¿Vamos a desayunar?_ – pregunto la joven.

_Si vamos._

Salieron de la habitación y llamaron a dos sirvientas. – _Yuca por favor ve despertando a nuestros invitados que es hora de desayunar, y Kaoru ve preparando la mesa por favor._ – dijo el demonio sin una pizca de frialdad, lo cual sorprendió a las dos sirvientas. – _Si señor_ – dijeron ellas. Al cabo de un rato ya estaban todos en la mesa desayunando.

_¿Sesshomaru podremos ir a pasear por los alrededores? Me gustaría conocer bien nuestra casa._ – dijo Kagome.

_Si claro que iremos. Inuyasha tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti._ – dijo el demonio mirando a su hermano.

_¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?_ – pregunto ilusionado.

_Ya lo veras._

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a dar un paseo. Sesshomaru les guió hasta el norte de sus tierras y le dijo a Inuyasha. – _Hermano aquí haré construir un castillo para ti._

_-¿Qué? – _Preguntó el medio demonio incrédulo. – _no hace falta que lo hagas, nunca he tenido una casa propia estoy bien así._

No digas tonterías. – dijo Kagome. – _Vivirás cerca de nosotros y así si necesitamos algo tu nos puedes ayudar o viceversa._

_De acuerdo, acepto._

_Bien, hoy hablaré con un constructor a ver para cuando lo pueden tener hecho._

Volvieron al castillo para la hora de comer, comieron y después Kagome le dijo a Sesshomaru que quería hablar con él.

_Ha sido muy bonito lo del castillo para tu hermano._ – dijo Kagome antes de darle un beso.

_Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él ahora._

_Hace unos días que me esta rondando un pensamiento por la cabeza. _– dijo Kagome un poco preocupada.

_¿Qué te pasa cariño?_ – preguntó él preocupado por lo que le pasaba a su mujer.

_Nada sólo que cuando llegamos al Sengoku, la anciana Kaede me dijo que el tiempo de gestación de los demonios es distinto al de los humanos y que si un demonio embaraza a una humana el tiempo de gestación es el mismo que el de la familia del demonio. Me gustaría saber de cuanto tiempo es la gestación de los miembros de tu familia._

_¡Ah! Era eso. Me habías preocupado mujer._

_Perdón._

_Tranquila, el tiempo de gestación de los miembros de mi familia es de tres meses._

_¿Tres meses? – _dijo ella sorprendida._ – Yo llevo unas tres semanas eso significa que faltan dos meses y una semana._

_Si y ¿qué pasa con eso amor?_

_El bebe ya debe estar más crecidito de lo normal, así que deberíamos ir a mi casa a que me hagan una revisión cada dos semanas o así. Una cosa._

_¿Qué amor?_

_Es posible que pueda tener más de un bebe?_

_No es muy común pero si es posible._

_Cuando vayamos a hacer la revisión iremos a comprar cosas necesarias para el bebe._

_De acuerdo._

Habían pasado varios días y parecía que la relación entre hermanos iba mejorando, siempre estaban hablando de su padre y entrenando para mantenerse en forma. A Kagome le parecía que esa manera de entrenar era muy bestia para sólo ser entrenamiento y se había asustado tanto que les mandó parar. Los chicos solamente se pusieron a reír, lo cual no le hizo gracia a la joven sacerdotisa.

Habían decidido volver a la época de Kagome para hacer la revisión e ir a comprar varias cosas para el pequeño que venía en camino. Así que se dirigieron a casa de la anciana Kaede. Esta vez fueron a la época moderna Sesshomaru, Kagome e Inuyasha que les iba a ayudar a llevar las cosas que compraran. Los tres junto a la madre de Kagome fueron al hospital. Esta vez Sesshomaru y Kagome entraron juntos a la consulta y después de que el doctor Hikara le hiciera las pruebas pertinentes les dio una sorpresa.


	19. Una bella sorpresa

_**Capitulo 19: Una bella sorpresa**_

_Vaya_ - dijo el doctor sentándose en su silla mientras Kagome se terminaba de vestir e iba también a sentarse.

_¿Pasa algo malo doctor?_ – preguntó Kagome preocupada por el vaya del doctor.

_No. Tengo una noticia que darles._ – dijo él contento pero un poco sorprendido. – _Van a tener trillizos, dos niños y una niña._

_¿Qué? Que alegría doctor_. – dijo ella contenta.

_Pero es extraño._

_¿El que doctor?_ – preguntó Sesshomaru preocupado.

_Es muy extraño que se pueda ver, con un mes y medio de embarazo, que hay tres bebes, que se pueda ver su sexo y, además están demasiado desarrollados para solo tener un mes y medio de gestación._

_¿Pero todo va bien no?_ – pregunto el demonio.

_Si todo va bien solo que parece que lleve más tiempo embarazada._

_Si todo va bien no hay porque preocuparse._ – Sesshomaru se había quitado un peso de encima, era normal que fueran mas grandes de lo normal para humanos dado que él era un demonio y solo había tres meses de gestación.

Sesshomaru cogió de la mano a Kagome y se fueron de la consulta, después le contó la noticia a su suegra y a su hermano.

_Eso es genial_. – dijo Inuyasha.

_Sería hora que fuéramos a comprar cosas para los bebes - dijeron las mujeres._

_Suerte que he traido el coche_. – dijo la madre de Kagome.

Primero fueron a buscar tres cunas, las cogieron de un color neutro, una amarilla, una verde y una blanca para que no fueran los típicos colores azul y rosa. Después compraron mantas, biberones, tetinas, chupetes, pañales, juguetes y ropa. Cuando salieron de la tienda para bebes se fueron derechitos a casa.

_¿Tantas cosas cosas necesitan tres niños?_ – preguntó Sesshomaru incrédulo.

_Sí_ - dijeron las mujeres.

_Dentro de unos días iré a comprar mas cunas y cosas para casa, así cuando vengais a vernos no tendréis que traerlas de vuestra casa_. – dijo la madre de Kagome.

_Es una excelete idea._ – dijo la joven.

Después de comer fueron al Sengoku y llevaron todas las cosas al castillo. Por el momento decidieron poner todas las cosas en una sola habitación, así cuando tubieran que despertarse por la noche no tendrían que ir a habitaciones distintas, pero Shippo y Rin si tenían una habitación para cada uno. Inuyasha pasó allí esa noche pero al día siguiente se fue a casa de la anciana Kaede. Sesshomaru y Kagome, por otra parte, decidieron no volver a ir a ver al doctor dado que ya estaba muy sorprendido con el acelerado crecimiento de los bebes y no querían que sospechara nada. Así que fueron a buscar a Rona, la mujer que ayudó a la madre de Sesshomaru a dar a luz y decidieron tenerla allá hasta que diera a luz.


	20. Un nuevo enemigo

_**Capitulo 20: Un nuevo enemigo**_

Al cabo de unos días un hombre empezó a enviar demonios para que atacara el castillo de Sesshomaru. Kagome estaba en su habitación abrazada a Shippo y a Rin y con algunas sirvientas que también estaban asustadas y con Rona. Sesshomaru salió con algunos demonios guardianes a pelear con ese hombre y Kagome tenía miedo de que le pasara algo a su marido.

_¿Quién eres tu?_ – preguntó Sesshomaru cuando estuvo delante de aquel hombre.

_Hola papa_. – dijo el joven de pelo castaño y ojos ámbares.

_Reiko._ – dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido.

_Si papa soy yo._

_¿A qué has venido, por qué nos atacas?_ – dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados.

_¿Y lo preguntas? Nos abandonaste a mama y a mi hace tiempo, ella murió hace unos años y no he sabido nada de ti hasta ahora, te has casado con una humana y vas a tener sus hijos. Serán medio demonios, que repugnante. - _ Habló él con mucho odio y desprecio.

_Oye no hace falta que nos peleemos, podemos hablarlo. – _dijo Sesshomaru intentando convencerle. _– Siento lo de tu madre pero yo he rehecho mi vida._

_No hay nada de que hablar, os quiero muertos, aunque pensándolo mejor, quiero matarla a ella antes de que tenga a los cachorros así sufrirás lo mismo que yo cuando perdí a mi madre._

Los dos empezaron a pelear, con mucha furia. Sesshomaru estaba muy nervioso sabía que su hijo era muy poderoso y que podría hacerle daño a Kagome y a los niños. Así que luchó lo más que pudo. Reiko quedó muy mal herido y decidió marcharse, así que Sesshomaru, que también estaba muy herido, se fue al castillo para ver a Kagome, estaba preocupado por si le había pasado algo malo. Cuando llegó se fue directo a su habitación, Kagome le vio muy mal herido y empezó a llorar.

_Dejadnos solos, y traed cosas para curarme. _– dijo Sesshomaru a los demás.

_Si señor._ – dijeron las sirvientas.

_Cariño estas muy mal, ven acuéstate, cuando traigan las cosas te curaré. – _después trajeron todo lo necesario para que Kagome pudiera curarlo y le pregunto. - _¿Quién era ese joven que te atacó?_

_No era nadie. – _dijo él, no quería hablar de su pasado con ella, había hecho cosas tan malas que no quería que ella las supiera.

_Puedes contármelo, soy tu mujer y en nuestra relación no habría que haber secretos, tu lo sabes todo de mi pero yo de ti no._

_Es que no quiero que sepas todas las cosas malas que he hecho._

_No me importa que hayas hecho, has cambiado y eso es lo que importa. Pero ese hombre de tu pasado ahora está en el presente y nos ha atacado, es mi derecho saberlo siendo tu esposa._

_Esta bien te lo contaré._

_Bien – _dijo ella sentándose en la cama, a su lado, y viéndolo con mucho amor.

_Hace un tiempo, antes de enamorarme de ti, era muy malo y cruel, tu lo sabes, has hecho que cambie mi forma de ser. – _ella asintió – _hace unos años yo estaba atacando a un demonio muy poderoso que había en la zona, él quería quitarme mis tierras, y yo no quería que eso pasara ya que estas tierras son lo único, a parte de mi hermano, que me queda de mi padre._

_Yo estaba muy furioso así que secuestre a la hija de ese demonio, él vino a buscarla y fue entonces cuando le mate. Lo que él no sabía es que yo había violado a su hija. – _Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y luego bajó la mirada, sabía que su marido había sido un demonio muy malo pero no pensaba que fuera capaz de algo así. – _Antes de conocerte no sabía que era el amor, cuando quería a una mujer la tomaba sin pensar en lo que ella quería, cuando hice el amor contigo fue la primera vez que lo hice de una manera tan delicada y tierna. Esa demonio se quedó embarazada y yo la repudié a ella y al niño. Ese niño, Reiko, es el hombre que nos ha atacado._

_¿Qué? No sabía que tenias un hijo, Inuyasha nunca me lo contó._

_Eso es porque esto pasó 5 años mas tarde de que Kikio lo sellase con esa flecha, él no lo sabe._

_Y ¿qué quiere tu hijo, porque te ha atacado precisamente ahora pudiendo hacerlo antes?_

_Porque sabe que ahora soy feliz con una mujer humana, me dijo que te... – _bajó la mirada, no podía continuar.

_¿Qué me que, Sesshomaru? Dimelo por favor._

_Que quería matarte antes de que dieras a luz para hacerme sufrir._

_¿Mataría a sus hermanos solamente para hacerte sufrir? Eso es muy cruel._

_Si lo haría, creo que esta tan lleno de rencor y odio que lo único que quiere es matar a todo el mundo que pudiera hacerme feliz, por eso quiero que vayas a tu casa con Rin y Shippo._

_No pienso dejarte._

_Pero..._

_¡No! No te dejaré, podemos convencerle de que no nos haga daño. Si tu has podido cambiar y ser un hombre tan bueno ¿por qué él no? Solamente necesita el cariño de su padre y a una familia. Si conseguimos convencerle haríamos que el tuviera un padre, una madre, y cinco hermanos._

_Tienes razón pero no quiero que te pase nada ni a ti, ni a los bebes, ni a Rin y Shippo. No lo soportaría._

_Lo se amor, has dicho que le habías herido ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar hasta que vuelva a atacarnos?_

_Pues de la manera que le he herido pues unas semanas._

_A lo mejor ya habré dado a luz y podríamos enviarlos a mi casa._

_Eso espero._

_¿No deberíamos decirle a Inuyasha que viniera a defender el castillo?_

_No, no quiero meterle en esto, ya te he metido a ti y me siento muy culpable._

_Tu no has hecho nada, yo solo estaba aquí._


	21. El nacimiento y la despedida

_**Capitulo 21: El nacimiento y la despedida**_

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Reiko, el hijo de Sesshomaru los atacase, Kagome ya salía de cuentas ese mismo día y Sesshomaru estaba muy contento. De pronto se oía ruido de peleas fuera del castillo y Kagome se había puesto de parto, Rona estaba asistiéndola.

_Defended el castillo, yo vendré cuando hayan nacido los cachorros, y tu... _– se lo pensó un poco – _ve a la aldea de la anciana Kaede a buscar a mi hermano y a sus amigos guerreros para que nos ayuden._

_Si señor_. – dijeron todos los soldados.

Sesshomaru se fue a ver como nacían los cachorros, Rin y Shippo, aunque eran muy pequeños también estaban en la habitación de Kagome asistiéndola y así era mas fácil protegerlos si estaban en la misma habitación. Al cabo de un rato ya había salido uno de los niños, Sesshomaru estaba muy contento, una de las sirvientas lo lavó y luego se lo dio al padre. - _Inu-Taisho_ - dijo Kagome empujando para que saliera el segundo. Sesshomaru asintió, su primer hijo se llamaria como el padre de Sesshomaru. Tenía el pelo plateado igual que su padre y los ojos color chocolate como la madre y unas orejitas de perro blancas iguales a las de Inuyasha. Después salió la niña – _Kagome_ – dijo Sesshomaru. – _No _– dijo Kagome – _se llamará Seishi como su abuela._ – Sesshomaru solo sonrió al ver a su hija. Tenía las el pelo y las orejitas de perro negros como el pelo de su madre y los ojos ámbares como su padre. Al cabo de un rato de empujar salió el segundo niño. – _Inuyasha_ – dijo Sesshomaru. Ella le dijo que si y le sonrió. El era el más parecido a él dado que tenía el pelo y las orejitas blancas, los ojos ámbares, así se parecía muchísimo a Inuyasha, pero tenía las mismas manchas violetas que su padre. Sesshomaru dio una última mirada a su bonita familia y se fue a luchar contra su hijo mayor.

_Rona puedes irte, no quiero que te pongas más en peligro, muchas gracias por todo._ – dijo Kagome a la mujer que la había ayudado a dar a luz.

_¿Segura Kagome? _– dijo antes de irse.

_Si segura. Kaoru, Shippo y Rin coged a los pequeños, e iros a refugiar a un lugar seguro._

_¿Y tu a dónde iras mama?_ – dijeron Shippo y Rin.

_A intentar parar esto._

_Pero mama no vayas te mataran._

_¡No puedo dejar que vuestro hermano mayor mate a vuestro padre!_ – gritó ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Esta bien mama haremos lo que nos digas._ – salieron y se refugiaron cerca del castillo, detrás de unos arbustos muy frondosos que evitarían que los viesen. Kagome vio como se escondían y salió en busca de su marido.

Reiko estaba a punto de atacar a Sesshomaru cuando Kagome se interpuso.

_Por favor Reiko para, podemos hacer las paces no ataques a tu padre._ – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Kagome_ – dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido. – _Vete de aquí o te matara._

_Si humana haz lo que te ha dicho mi padre o no vivirás más._

_No puedo hacerlo, por favor para. Se que lo que tu padre os hizo a ti y a tu madre es muy cruel y horroroso pero podemos ser una familia, yo no podré nunca sustituir a tu madre, ni lo pretendo si es lo que estas pensando, pero necesitas el calor y el amor de una familia y nosotros podemos dartelo._

_No quiero nada de eso, solo quiero ver sufrir a mi padre._

_Ya lo estas haciendo sufrir, tu padre ha cambiado, ahora que tu, su hijo lo quiera hacer sufrir, lo hace sufrir, esta triste. Además ¿qué arreglarías con eso? El daño ya esta hecho y no lo remediaras así._

_¡Muere!_ – Reiko ya estaba harto de oirla así que la atacó, pero a Kagome no le paso nada ya que Sesshomaru se interpuso y el ataque le dio de lleno.

_¡No Sesshomaru!_ – gritó Kagome llorando. – _Has matado a tu padre_. – le dijo a Reiko.

_Kagome no te preocupes aún estoy vivo, vete de aquí tienes que cuidar a nuestros hijos. – _dijo él decidido a proteger a su familia, ella asintió.

_No dejaré que salga viva de esto._ – dijo Reiko antes de volver a atacarla. Sesshomaru lo detuvo con sus últimas fuerzas y Kagome se fue con los niños para irse de allí.

Kagome llego donde estaban los niños, cogió a Seishi, Rin tenia a Inu-Taisho en brazos y Shippo a Inuyasha y se fueron encima de A-un, Kagome iba andando. Estuvieron andando un rato y encontraron al soldado que había enviado Sesshomaru para que avisara a Inuyasha, muerto. Kagome supo en ese momento que Inuyasha no vendría a ayudarlos y corrieron aún más rápido. Cuando llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede habían pasado dos días. Llegaron a la casa de la vieja sacerdotisa y en ese momento vieron como Inuyasha salía de la casa. Inuyasha se quedó parado con la escena. Todos estaban muy cansados y Kagome se desmayó, Inuyasha la sostuvo a tiempo y bajo la mirada encontrándose a una pequeña dormida en los brazos de su madre. Entraron en la casa y todos se pusieron a descansar.


	22. La trágica notícia

_**Capitulo 22: La trágica noticia**_

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome despertó con Inuyasha al lado mirándola preocupado. Había estado toda la noche a su lado y como los bebes no paraban de llorar unas mujeres de la aldea que habían dado a luz recientemente les dieron de comer.

_Hola Inuyasha._ – dijo Kagome triste y sin mucho ánimo.

_Kagome, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?_ – pregunto él.

... – Kagome no dijo nada y empezó a llorar, en ese mismo momento Shippo y Rin se despertaron y empezaron a llorar desesperadamente. En ese instante entraron los demás a la pequeña cabaña y vieron la escena.

_¿Kagome qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estáis llorando todos?_ – pregunto la exterminadora.

Kagome alzó la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dijo – _Sesshomaru esta muerto_. – Y se tapó los ojos con las manos para seguir llorando.

Todo el mundo estaba consternado y triste ante la noticia e Inuyasha empezó a llorar y le preguntó a Kagome: - _¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo murió?_ – Ahora que tenía la felicidad de ver a sus sobrinos, le daban esta mala noticia que lo dejó muy abatido.

_Su hijo Reiko le mató_. – Dijo Kagome.

_¿Su hijo?_ – preguntaron todos con asombro.

_Sí_ – Kagome dejo de llorar para contarles la historia a todos los cuales estaban muy asombrados.

_¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía un hijo?_ – preguntó Inuyasha.

_Por la misma razón que me lo oculto a mi hasta que nos atacó y tuvo que contármelo, porqué no quería que supiera todas las cosas malas que había hecho._

De pronto el pequeño Inuyasha empezó a llorar y Kagome lo cogió y lo meció. – _Tranquilo Inuyasha todo saldrá bien, mama esta aquí._

_¿Le habéis puesto Inuyasha a uno de los niños?_ – preguntó su tío con asombro.

_Si._

_Me hace mucha ilusión. _

_Lo sé, los dos pensamos en ese nombre en cuanto nació_, _él es el pequeño. El mayor se llama como tu padre y la niña como la madre de Sesshomaru._ – Al decir el nombre de su marido comenzó a llorar otra vez. – _Inuyasha ayudame a cuidarlos por favor no creo poder superar este golpe sin tu apoyo y el de los demás. –_ dijo la joven madre abrazando a su cuñado con su hija aún entre sus brazos.

_Tranquila Kagome, yo te cuidare a ti y a tu familia no te preocupes y claro que podrás superarlo, ¿sabes por qué? Porqué eres más fuerte que cualquier demonio que haya visto, tienes una gran fortaleza y tienes cinco niños que criar._

_Tienes razón por ellos lo tengo que superar y ser la de antes pero llevará tiempo._

_Lo sé pero nosotros te ayudaremos._


	23. La vida sin él

_**Capítulo 23: La vida sin él**_

Había pasado una semana des de que Kagome llegara a la aldea con sus hijos y su animo no había mejorado nada. Cuando estaba cuidando a los niños fingia estar bien para no preocuparlos pero cuando se quedaba sola lloraba sin control.

_Kagome._ - dijo Inuyasha abrazandola, se había acercado a ella al ver como lloraba y solamente quería consolarla.

_Inuyasha._ - dijo ella abrazandolo y llorando en su pecho. - _No puedo seguir asi, los niños notan mi tristeza pero no puedo estar mejor, ayudame por favor._

_Hare lo que pueda para que te sientas mejor. ¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer? _

_¿Qué? _

_Ir a ver a tu familia, aún no conocen a los tres pequeños y te irá bien cambiar de aires._

_Tienes razón, voy a decirselo a los niños._ - dijo ella levantandose y encaminandose hacia la casa. Inuyasha la seguia con la mirada mientras unas lágrimas caian por sus mejillas. - _Yo tambien estoy mal pero sere fuerte por ti, aún te amo muchísimo. -_ Se levantó y se encaminó a casa de la anciana Kaede.

Kagome entró en la casa fingiendo una sonrisa como hacía siempre des de que llegaron cuando estaba delante de alguien. No quería preocuparlos pero estaba en una depresión de la que no lograba salir. Cogió a Inu-Taisho que había empezado a llorar y le dió de comer.

_Niños, hoy iremos a mi casa a ver a mi familia que aún no conocen a los pequeños._ - dijo Kagome amamantando al mayor de sus hijos biologicos.

_¡Qué bien!_ - exclamaron Rin y Shippo.

Se despidieron de los demás y se encaminaron hacía el pozo. Una vez allí Inuyasha los cogio a todos como pudo y saltaron al pozo, cuando pasaron al otro lado dio un brinco y los sacó a todos a la vez. - _Gracias Inuyasha._ - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa. Se encaminaron hacía la casa de Kagome y entraron.

_¡Kagome hija qué alegría teneros aquí otra vez!_ - dijo su madre recibiendolos.

_Hola mama._ - dijo Kagome con tristeza pero a la vez con alegría por volverla a ver. - _Mira te presento a tus otros tres nietos Inu-Taisho es el mayor, Seishi es la mediana e Inuyasha el pequeño._

_Que bonitos son. Le has puesto Inuyasha al pequeño. ¿Debes estar muy contento no?_ - dijo la madre de Kagome a Inuyasha.

_Si lo estoy._

_¿Pero dónde está Sesshomaru?_ - pregunto Souta.

... - Kagome no dijo nada solo empezo a llorar con su hijo pequeño en sus brazos. Inuyasha la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

_Mi hermano ha muerto señora._ - dijo Inuyasha con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha pasado?_ - pregunto la madre de Kagome.

Lo siento mama no puedo hablar de ello.

_Tranquila Kagome ya me lo contaras cuando te sientas preparada._

_He pensado que sería una buena idea que Kagome viniera aquí y cambiara de aires, por eso hemos venido. Su animo no mejora_. - dijo Inuyasha a la madre de Kagome mirando como la joven madre se sentaba en el sofá con sus cinco hijos.

_Has hecho bien. Le irá bien un cambio de aires. Kagome ¿Quieres que me lleve a los bebes a sus cunas y vas a descansar cielo?_

_Si gracias mama._

Kagome le dio a Inu-Taisho a su madre y fue a su habitación a descansar, Inuyasha la siguio, no quería dejarla sola, ella había perdido a su marido pero él había perdido a su hermano y los dos compartian un gran dolor. Se consolaban el uno al otro con su sola presencia.

Los días fueron pasando y parecía que Kagome se encontraba un poco mejor así que decidieron ir a dar una vuelta al parque con los niños. Kagome, Inuyasha y Rin llevaban a los pequeños mientras souta y Shippo estaban jugando.

Al cabo de un rato los niños ya estaban cansados y fueron a casa. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban hablando y estaban de acuerdo con pasar un mes en la época de la joven sacerdotisa. Pasado ese mes, volverían al Sengoku para ir a ver como estaba el castillo y volver a instalarse allí.


	24. La vuelta al castillo

_**Capítulo 24: La vuelta al castillo**_

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que ocurrió la desgracia. Kagome e Inuyasha decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa, así que cogieron sus cosas y se despidieron. Kagome, Shippo y Rin tenían a los pequeños en brazos e Inuyasha llevaba las cosas, saltaron al pozo e Inuyasha los cogio para dar un salto y dejarlos fuera del pozo.

_Kagome amiga, hola de nuevo._ - Dijo Sango emocionada por volver a ver a sus amigos.

_Hola Sango._ - Dijo Kagome.

_Hoy iremos al castillo de mi hermano, a ver como esta y a instalarnos._ - dijo Inuyasha.

_¿Podemos acompañarlos?_ - pregunto el monje Miroku.

_Si, claro que si._ - dijo Inuyasha.

Primero fueron a ver a la anciana Kaede y luego se encaminaron todos hacía el castillo. Cuando llegaron vieron que aún había rastros de los guardianes del castillo que habían muerto para defenderlo pero no encontraron el cuerpo de Sesshomaru en ningun sitio. Kagome empezo a llorar.

_¿Dónde está? Quiero enterrarlo y llorar encima de su tumba pero si no esta no podre hacerlo._ - dijo llorando aún más.

_Tranquilizate Kagome. Lo encontraremos._ - dijo Inuyasha.

_Eso espero._

Entraron dentro del castillo y se instalaron en el, mientras Miroku e Inuyasha enterraban los restos de la batalla. Kagome entró en su habitación y se hecho a la cama llorando. Su animo había mejorado un poco pero de un golpe así no es fácil recuperarse.

Al cabo de dos semanas Kagome ya estaba un poco mejor, gracias a sus ocupaciones como madre que no le dejaban tiempo para pensar en su dolor y gracias al consuelo de sus amigos.

Aquella tarde Inuyasha decidió llevar a Kagome a dar una vuelta por los jardines para despejar un poco la mente de la joven madre.

_Me alegro de que estés un poco mejor_. - dijo Inuyasha mirandola con ternura.

_Si estoy un poco mejor pero seguro que habrás notado que aún lloro por las noches._

_Si lo se, cada noche siento el aroma de la sal de tus lágrimas en tu habitación, es normal, no te preocupes. Pero me alegra de que estés mejor y ver como tu fortaleza ha vuelto a ti. Siento no haber encontrado el cuerpo de mi hermano._

Kagome no dijo nada solo le dedico una sonrisa de las más sinceras que había dado en su vida, hacía tiempo que no sonreia así. No habían encontrado el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y eso la hacía poner triste pero no quería que se siguieran preocupando por ella.

Cuando Inuyasha vio su sonrisa no pudo más, aún la amaba y verla sonreir así le dio una gran alegría. Quería que esa alegría no se fuera jamás, la abrazó muy fuerte y cuando iba a besarla ella le apartó. - _¿Qué haces_? - pregunto ella desconcertada. Inuyasha no tubo tiempo para responder dado que había notado dos presencias, eran demonios muy poderosos. Se giro y miro hacía donde notaba las presencias, Kagome miro hacía donde miraba Inuyasha. Los dos vieron algo que les dejo sorprendidos y helados.

**Gracias por los reviews. Dejad mas por favor me gustaria saber vuestra opinión.  
**


	25. El reencuentro

_**Capítulo 25: El reencuentro**_

Ante ellos se veían dos figuras una de un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, y la otra de un hombre de cabello largo y plateado, los dos con los ojos ámbares.

_¿Sesshomaru?_ - pregunto Kagome con sorpresa. No se lo podía creer, su marido al que creía muerto estaba delante de ella vivo.

_Si soy yo, por lo que veo Inuyasha no ha perdido el tiempo, dos meses sin mi mujer y ya querías quitarmela. Estoy contento, al menos, de que Kagome no haya querido besarte._

_Hermano lo siento. _

_Dejate de excusas, tu siempre la has amado._

_Si es cierto pero creíamos que estabas muerto._

_Y has tardado solamente dos meses desde que creísteis que había muerto en tirarte encima de ella._

_Por favor no os peleeis, Inuyasha no ha intentado nada hasta ahora. Sabe que no estaría bien._

_Si lo sabe y aún así lo ha hecho._

_Lo siento ha sido un impulso, no sabía lo que hacía. - dijo Inuyasha disculpandose._

_Un momento._ - dijo Kagome. -_ ¿Este no es Reiko? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Aún quieres matarme a mi y a mis hijos?_

_No Kagome, mi padre y yo hemos hecho las paces, no quiero haceros daño. Papa, ve a hablar con Inuyasha de esto que acaba de pasar, mientras me quedare con ella para contarle lo sucedido._

_Bien. No te preocupes Kagome no te hará ningún daño._

_De acuerdo._

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se fueron a hablar y mientras Reiko se quedo con Kagome para contarle lo sucedido.

_Kagome, ¿Es verdad lo que dijíste aquel día?_

_¿El qué?_

_Que podría quedarme con vosotros para tener el amor y el calor de una família._

_Si, es cierto._ - dijo ella, estaba un poco asustada, aunque Sesshomaru le dijera que no le haría daño.

_No tengas miedo, te contaré lo que paso aquel día y lo que ha pasado estos dos meses._

Los dos se sentaron en el suelo y Reiko empezó a contarlo todo.


	26. Lo que ocurrio

_**Capítulo 26: Lo que ocurrió**_

Flash back

Reiko estaba a punto de atacar a Sesshomaru cuando Kagome se interpuso.

_Por favor Reiko para, podemos hacer las paces no ataques a tu padre._ – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Kagome_ – dijo Sesshomaru sorprendido. – _Vete de aquí o te matara._

_Si humana haz lo que te ha dicho mi padre o no vivirás más._

_No puedo hacerlo, por favor para. Se que lo que tu padre os hizo a ti y a tu madre es muy cruel y horroroso pero podemos ser una familia, yo no podré nunca sustituir a tu madre, ni lo pretendo si es lo que estas pensando, pero necesitas el calor y el amor de una familia y nosotros podemos dartelo._

_No quiero nada de eso, solo quiero ver sufrir a mi padre._

_Ya lo estas haciendo sufrir, tu padre ha cambiado, ahora que tu, su hijo lo quiera hacer sufrir, lo hace sufrir, esta triste. Además ¿qué arreglarías con eso? El daño ya esta hecho y no lo remediaras así._

_¡Muere!_ – Reiko ya estaba harto de oirla así que la atacó, pero a Kagome no le paso nada ya que Sesshomaru se interpuso y el ataque le dio de lleno.

_¡No Sesshomaru!_ – gritó Kagome llorando. – _Has matado a tu padre_. – le dijo a Reiko.

_Kagome no te preocupes aún estoy vivo, vete de aquí tienes que cuidar a nuestros hijos. – _dijo él decidido a proteger a su familia, ella asintió.

_No dejaré que salga viva de esto._ – dijo Reiko antes de volver a atacarla. Sesshomaru lo detuvo con sus últimas fuerzas y Kagome se fue con los niños para irse de allí.

Fin del flash back

_Cuando te fuiste, papa y yo estabamos peleando, le ataque y le deje inconsciente. Iba a dejarlo allí para que lo deboraran los demonios pero empezé a pensar en lo que dijiste y le mire. Creo que en aquel momento me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, por suerte no le maté. _- dijo Reiko con un poco de tristeza en los ojos.

_Pero ¿Qué ocurrió luego? ¿Por qué no fuísteis a buscarnos_? - pregunto Kagome.

_Papa estaba muy mal herido, hace cinco días que empezo a levantarse de la cama para dar unos pasos._

_Vaya si que eres fuerte si pudiste dejar así a tu padre._

_La verdad, creo que él podría haberme matado si hubiera querido. Solo quería defenderte a ti y a tus hijos, no quería hacerme daño._

_Continua la explicación por favor._

_Lo llevé a mi casa y lo curé. Cuando despertó me miró un poco sorprendido, no se creía que lo hubiera dejado con vida. Empezamos a hablar y me dijo que cuando estubiera mejor podríamos venir aquí y ser una familia todos juntos. Me contó cosas sobre ti y sobre vuestros hijos adoptivos y me dijo como eran mis hermanos. La verdad, cada vez que me decía algo de vosotros me emocionaba y pensaba que mi padre tenía una bonita familia y yo lo estropeé todo._

_No pasa nada, ya todo esta olvidado._

_¿Tan fácilmente me perdonas?_

_Si. Tu padre esta bien, no ha ocurrido ninguna desgracia, así que te perdono y te acepto como hijo, como te dije, no quiero ocupar el sitio de tu madre pero puedo darte el amor de madre que perdiste cuando ella murió. Aunque eres mayor que yo. - _Kagome rió después de pronunciar sus ultimas palabras, lo cual hizo que Reiko tambíen se pusiera a reír. _- ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes una cara muy triste._

_Lo que pasa es que eres humana._

_¿Eso te molesta?_

_No, ahora que te conozco, no. Lo que pasa es que mi padre va a vivir muchos años más que tu y cuando te mueras se va a poner muy triste._

_Si tienes razón. Pero tengo una solución. - _dijo Inuyasha que volvía con Sesshomaru.

_¿Qué solución?_

_Pues, des de que acabamos con Naraku, Kikio se quedó con la perla, se la quitaré y te transfomare a ti, a mi y a tus hijos en demonios perro igual que Sesshomaru._

_Kikio no te la dara tan facilmente._

_Lo sé Kagome, pero hare todo lo posible para que seais felices._


	27. La bienvenida a la familia

_**Capítulo 27: La bienvenida a la família**_

Mientras Inuyasha se encaminaba hacía la aldea donde vivía Kikio, Sesshomaru, Kagome y Reiko se encaminaron hacía el castillo. Cuando entraron todo el mundo les miraba con cara de sorpresa.

_¡Papa!_ - gritaron Rin y Shippo con lágrimas en los ojos abrazando a Sesshomaru.

_Tranquilos papa esta aquí._ - les contesto con mucha ternura. - _Quiero presentaros a Reiko, mi hijo mayor._

_¡No!_ - gritaron los pequeños escondiendose detras de Kagome, ella pudo notar la cara triste que ponía Reiko al ver su rechazo.

_No os preocupeis, Reiko y vuestro padre hicieron las paces, no os va hacer ningún daño._

_¿De verdad?_ - preguntaron los niños.

_De verdad. Ahora él os cuidará como hermano mayor vuestro que es. No temais._

_Gracias Ka... mama._ - dijo Reiko. Todos se sorprendieron y Kagome se acercó a él y le abrazó.

_Si crees que es demasiado pronto para llamarme mama puedes llamarme Kagome no me importa. Pero gracias por llamarme así._

_No, creo que no es pronto, perdí a mi madre hace unos años y ahora que tengo otra quiero difrutar de ella._

_Gracias. Bien, será mejor que te busquemos una habitación, ¿no crees Sesshomaru?_

_Si._

_Cerca de las nuestras mama_. - dijeron los pequeños.

_Bien cerca de las vuestras, ahora que me acuerdo hay una libre entre la de Rin y la de Inuyasha, puedes intalarte allí. Niños giad a vuestro hermano hacia ella._

_Si mama._

_Que feliz soy, mi familia al fin esta completa._ - dijo Sesshomaru abrazandola.


	28. El final de la história

_**Capítulo 28: Kagome se convierte en demonio, el final de la historia**_

Al cabo de una semana Inuyasha volvio lleno de herídas con la perla en las manos. Entro en el castillo y en el vestíbulo se encontro con Sesshomaru.

_¿Qué te ha pasado hermano?_ - dijo Sesshomaru antes de ver que Inuyasha se desmayaba, lo cogio a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo y lo llevo a su habitación.

_¿Qué le ha pasado a Inuyasha?_ - Preguntaron Kagome y Sango que estaban en el pasadizo.

_No lo se, llego y se desmayo antes de decir nada. _

_Esto se lo debe haber hecho Kikio. Venga llevalo a su habitación que le curaré._

Le llevaron a su habitación y Kagome lo curo. Cogió la perla y se la guardó. Al cabo de tres días Inuyasha abría los ojos, todo el mundo estaba preocupado por él y le preguntaron que le había pasado.

_¿Kikio está muerta, verdad?_ - pregunto Kagome. Inuyasha asintió.

_¿Cómo lo sabes? _- pregunto Sesshomaru.

_No os lo conté porque no quería preocuparos, pero hace cinco días, cuando estaba bañandome en las aguas termales, una luz me embolvio, creo que eran las almas que Kikio me había arrebatado que volvian a mi y pense que tal vez había muerto._

_Es hora de pedir el deseo a la perla. - dijo Inuyasha. - ¿Puedo hacerlo yo?_

_Si, toma._

_Deseo que Kagome, Sango, Miroku, mis sobrinos Inu-Taisho, Seishi, Inuyasha, Shippo y Rin, y finalmente yo nos convirtamos en demonios perro igual que lo es Sesshomaru, y que el pozo debora huesos nos permita ir y volver de la época de Kagome siempre que queramos._

_¿Por qué has pedido que Sango y yo tambien nos convirtamos?_

_Porqué así vivireis más, no soportaría que dentro de unos años os murierais de viejos._

_Gracias Inuyasha. - _dijo Sango. - _Y ¿Cuando nos convertiremos?_

De pronto una luz cegadora los envolvió a todos, y cuando se desbaneció todos ellos estaban convertidos en demonios perro. Inu-Taisho y los dos Inuyashas continuaban teniendo el pelo plateado pero los tres habían perdido sus orejas de perro y en su lugar había unas orejas parecidas a las humanas pero acabadas en punta, el cuerpo de Inuyasha se había vuelto más musculoso y fuerte. Por otra parte Shippo era igualito a Inuyasha, con el pelo plateado y los ojos ámbares. Kagome, Seishi, Rin, Sango y Miroku conservaban su color de pelo y de ojos pero tenían las orejas puntiagudas. Todos tenían marcas en el rostro parecidas a las de Sesshomaru.

Después de la transformación, Inuyasha había quedado totalmente curado y decidieron celebrarlo, así que Sesshomaru le dijo a una sirvienta que prepararan la cena y fueron a vestirse con los mejores trajes. Después fueron al comedor y cenaron, celebrando por todo lo grande su felicidad.

Despues de cenar se fueron todos a dormir, Kagome tenía tanta felicidad en su cuerpo que no podía pegar ojo, así que salió al balcón de su habitación y observó las estrellas. De pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por detrás y unos labios que le besaban el cuello.

_Creía que estabas durmiendo, me has asustado._ - Dijo Kagome como regañando a su marido.

_Perdon._ - respondió Sesshomaru riendo. - _Soy tan feliz_.

_Yo también_. - Y se besaron a la luz de la luna.

FIN

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTÓRIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO UN BESO. DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR.**


End file.
